the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Millington
Amber Millington '''is a resident of Anubis House. She follows the stereotype of 'dumb blonde' but is smarter than anyone gives her credit for. She is the best friend of Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter. She is outgoing, loves attention, and fashion. She is one of the 3 original members of Sibuna, along with Nina and Fabian Rutter. She is the ex-girlfriend of Mick Campbell, whom she has resolved to love as a brother. She started dating Alfie Lewis, who spent most of his time pining for her, but they later broke up. They got back together in the Season Two Finale. Amber used to date Mick, but they broke up after she accidentally forgot about their date one too many times because of Sibuna. Though she still loves him and was very upset about their breakup. Nina comforted her. It is revealed that Mick still loves her, but they don't match and so he would rather be friends. She used to be best friends with Mara but they fought over Mick, who Mara liked. Mara also doesn't think that they should be together, as she says, "They have nothing in common." After she found out that Mara cheated on the french test for Mick, she started a fight with her, but it got broken up very quickly. She is now friends with Mara again, but they're no longer roommates and they aren't as close as they used to be. She is one of the three founding members of Sibuna, along with Nina and Fabian. In the first season she has no idea that Alfie has a crush on her, she only thinks that he is being himself. She used to share rooms with Mara, but after she finds her flirting with Mick at their get back together party she switches rooms with Patricia. Nina is now her best friend as they are seen hunting for clues together and sharing a room. Amber even told Nina that Patricia was looking through her stuff, risking getting water dumped over her head. There is a rumor that she may not be in Sibuna anymore because she is not shown in the pictures of sibuna. She also appears to have been either attacked by Victor (a rumor), locked in the tank room, and/or kidnapped. View the gallery. Relationships Mick Campbell' '(Unknown-present; Ex-Boyfriend, Good Friends)' Mick and Amber dated in the first season but they broke up after she missed one to o many of their dates due to her secret meetings with Sibuna. He still likes her has a friend but thinks they're too different. He says that they are "mates, not dates." Initially, she was jealous of him liking Mara, but that faded sometime later. He also got her the same bracelet as he gave Mara. After a while, Amber lets go of Mick and the two become good friends. When Mara and Mick break up, Amber tries to help Mick get her back, showing she's over him. Amber also goes to Mick for comfort when she was upset she didn't have a date for prom. They have more of a brother/sister relationship. She was sad about him leaving for Australia and returned the bracelet he gave her last term. (see Mickber) 'Jerome Clarke '''(Unknown-present; Friends) Amber thinks Jerome is a goof. Jerome almost put a fish under her pillow once. Once M ara ditched him for the campaign, he switched his vote to Amber's side, pleasing her. They are still friends by the end of season one, although he stole her prom dress in the final episode as a prank. However, he said now she had to choose from "nerd, goth or goody-two-shoes", showing he may prefer her to the others (even though he did have a crush on Mara, the supposed nerd). After Amber was blinded, she sat on Jerome's lap accidentally,though he doesn't seem to mind. (see Jamber) 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-present; Good Friends, Roommate) Mara used to be Amber's best friend. Mara always hid that she liked Mick from Amber because she didn't want to hurt her. Then Amber overheard that Mara liked Mick and decided to switch rooms with Patricia so she wouldn't have to live with Mara anymore, instead Nina. Despite their conflict between them, and despite Amber still has some feelings for Mick, Amber gave advice to Mick on getting Mara back. Near the end of season one, they seem to be close friends again but not as close as they were once.In season two they are still good friends and are supportive of eachother.In season 3 they become roommates again. (see Amara) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Boyfriend) Alfie has had a major crush on Amber since the beginning. He has tried many things to get her to notice, but she constantly puts him down. He seems happy when Mick tells her he would prefer to be friends. She kissed him once as an attempt to make Mick jealous. She doesn't like Alfie but is nice to him. However, Amber starts to see a new side in Alfie when he joins Sibuna. Amber seems to be developing feelings for him but doesn't seem to realize it. Later, she went to prom with Alfie after he asked her without telling her who he really was but she admitted she wasn't disappointed when he did tell her. They weren't boyfriend/girlfriend just then, but Amber is giving him a trial run starting next term, as mentioned in a deleted scene in the season finale. Amber finally agrees to be Alfie's girlfriend. She says later that she'll go public with "Amfie" on her own time. Later, they officially break up but Amber asks him to give Amfie another go, but Alfie says he'll have to think about it. They get back together eventually, on Alfie's terms. (see Amfie) [[Nina Martin|'Nina Martin']] (2011-present; Ex-Roommate, Best Friends) Amber and Nina seem to be very good friends, who are always hanging out together. They are also roommates after Amber's fight with Mara. She helps Nina find the clues and Nina also thinks that Amber is sometimes a genius. They like to joke around together. Nina helps her with her problems with Mick and comforts h er after they break up. Amber blames Alfie for Nina and Fabian breaking up, but Nina doesn't blame him. Amber loves the idea of Nina and Fabian together and says "poor Nina" when she thinks Fabian likes her. She supports them as a couple. Amber told Nina that Patricia was looking through her stuff, risking getting water spilled on her. Amber is very loyal to Nina. Amber was the only person Nina told when she saw Fabian kissing Joy, and Amber confronted him for her. (see Namber) 'Fabian Rutter ' (Unknown-present; Best Friends) Amber seems to be very close to Fabian. They are in Sibuna together. Amber really wants Ni na and Fabian to get back together and supports them as a couple, even making them a scrapbook and saying they need more "Fabina" time. Amber thinks Fabian likes her in the season one finale and tries to let him down easy. She thinks its awkward when he claims he wasn't planning on asking her to prom. They banded against Nina and told Patricia and Alfie about the new mystery. Amber is really mad at him after he kisses Joy. She's very happy once he gets back together with Nina. (see Famber) 'Patricia Williamson' (2006-present; Close Friends) Amber and Patricia are friends, and have known each other since they were eleven. They are both in Sibuna together. Patricia tries to get A mber to go back into the cellar again. Patricia poured water on her when Amber told Nina that Patricia tried to take her Eye of Horus locket, showing they've drifted apart, but Patricia thought Amber would side with her genuinely. Amber wanted to tell Patricia about the new mystery and went behind Nina's back to do so. (see Pamber) 'Joy Mercer' (Unknown-present; Friends) Amber and Joy aren't that close, mainly because Amber is on Nina's side in her "rivalry" with Joy. Amber was furious with Fabian when he kisses Joy, because it made Nina so upset. Amber doesn't seem to hold a grudge against Joy, but they don't particularly act like they know each other, either. Amber gets mad at Fabian and Joy when Fabian let's Joy help out Sibuna, showing that she doesn't really like Joy. Amber doesn't seem mad at Joy anymore by the end of season two. (see Amoy) 'Eddie Miller' (2012-present; Friends) Amber acts slightly attracted to Eddie when he first arrives at the house. They have never really interacted due to Eddie spending "quality time" with Patricia. They seem to get along and Amber and Nina both leave the table after Eddie, following him. (see Addie) 'Willow Jenks' (2013-present; Friends) Willow is first introduced when she is officially deciding she would like to room with Amber. Throughout the episode, Willow shows an interest in Amber, and Amber, being quite self-absorbed, adores the attention she is getting and seems to have come close to letting Willow room with her. (see Wamber) Trivia *She is one of the three original founding Sibuna members, with Nina and Fabian. *She came up with the name "Sibuna" which is Anubis backwards. *She is one of the three Sibuna members seen in the first Season 2 promo, along with Nina and Fabian. *Her Dutch/Belgian counterpart from Het Huis Anubis is Amber Rozenberg. *Her German counterpart from Das Haus Anubis is Delia Seefeld. *At the beginning, Mara was her roommate. During season one, Nina became her roommate and Mara became Patricia's. *She has a poster saying "KEEP CALM AND BUY SHOES." *She is allergic to raspberries. When she eats them, her face bursts out in red spots for around three days. *She is a fan of Justin Bieber. *She loves Jacob Black from Twilight and has a poster of him in her room. *She is a fan of Lady Gaga. *She is a true Fabina shipper, and came up with the name. *She is a three-year thirteen-and-under Ping Pong County Champion. *She says that her father told her she has the voice of an angel when it comes to singing. *She is one of three main characters on the show that have never been absent in a full episode, along with Fabian, and Patricia. *She likes to make scrapbooks for couples she approves of when they start dating. *She had a fashion intership in New York for the summer. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Members of Sibuna Category:House of Anubis